


Weekly Bottom Jason Todd Challenges

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Wings, Alternate Universe-Rose of Versailles, Blow Jobs, Chains, Collars, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Father Todd, Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Guns, Handcuffs, Interrogation, M/M, Mob Boss Tim Drake, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Officer Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Pseudo-Incest, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vampire!Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: A collection of art made specifically for the Weekly Bottom Jay challenge on the Bottom Jason discord server.Posting on here mainly to take advantage of AO3's tagging and warning system, so you know these can get triggering. Please read the tags.Week 1 - Prompt: Anime. Rose of Versailles AU (Dickjay/Joeyjay)Week 2 - Prompt: Father Todd (Dickjay)Week 3 - Prompt: Wing AU (Dickjay & Batfamily)Week 4 - Prompt: Medieval AU (Dickjay & Royjay & Joeyjay)Week 5 - Prompt: Mafia AU/Film Noir (Dickjay & Timjay)Week 6 - Prompt: Steampunk (Dickjay\)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 34
Kudos: 375





	1. Week 1: Anime (Dickjay/Joeyjay)

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 - Prompt: Anime. Rose of Versailles AU featuring Robin Jason and the Titans
> 
> The first one is the original entry (SFW) and the second one was spurred on by a conversation on the Discord server (NSFW, underage).


	2. Week 2: Father Todd (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt: Father Todd, pairing is Dickjay.
> 
> Heads up for religious imagery, blood-drinking and vampires.


	3. Week 3: Wing AU (Dickjay & Batfamily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt: Wing & Fairy AU, Dickjay, Tim, and Damian.
> 
> Youngest Robin Jason, the Six(Three?) Swans fairy tale goes like this: six(three in this case) princes get cursed into swans by their evil stepmother, the youngest ~~sister~~ brother has to knit ~~six~~ three shirts in ~~six~~ three years to transform them back, but if he fails they would all die.


	4. Week 4: Medieval AU (Dickjay/Royjay/Joeyjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite plot settings is Dick bringing his little bro to hang with his friends at the Titans and having a little fun...
> 
> Princess omega Jason + prince Dick + knight Roy + nobility Joey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a convo with a friend that went like this:  
> me: I want to put all the characters that fit with medieval AU in one pic, but I also want princess Jay, and what kind of princess does foursome with her brother and his friends??  
> her: I think you just gave me a new kink.  
> me: wth is wrong with you  
> also me: I'm gonna draw it
> 
> also, the Titans in this verse is a club of Dick's elite friends made up of sons and daughters/wards of knights and nobles.


	5. Week 5: Mafia AU/Film Noir (Dickjay/Timjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mafia AU/Film Noir
> 
> Timjay & Dickjay
> 
> Tim is a mob boss and the young heir of the Drakes: intelligent and ruthless despite his age; Jason is a henchman hired by him. And officer/detective Grayson is... well, a cop with dubious morals...


	6. Week 6: Steampunk (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Steampunk
> 
> Dickjay
> 
> Talon and prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made the challenge every other week since a lot of people are busy, including myself. I've been busy drawing and writing for Bottom Jason Todd week which is from Aug 10th- Aug 16th. I'm striving to get contents out so there's a lot to be excited for!  
>  Also, I encourage anyone who's interested to participate in the event because the prompts are awesome! [HERE](https://bottomjasontoddweek.tumblr.com/post/620154424413798400/prompts-for-bjtw-2020) is the link!

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/)


End file.
